Golfers typically carry a set of clubs in a golf bag with the club handles inserted into the bag. This causes the heads to extend out of the open end of the bag and to repeatedly strike and batter each other when the bag is moved from place to place and when the clubs are removed and inserted into the bag. “Sock” and “sleeve” types of golf club covers have been constructed for protecting the heads of the clubs. Sock covers generally have an elastic neck to hold them in place over the club head when the club is in the bag. In some cases, a draw string type of fastener is employed to secure the cover over the head and to prevent it from being accidentally removed.
During a round of golf, golfers utilize various small items. For example, they utilize ball markers, pencils, score cards, divot repair tools, etc. Generally, a golfer will utilize the majority of the tools while playing on the green or immediately thereafter. However, the items are generally kept in a pocket of a golf club bag that is kept off of the green, and often on a golf cart. Commonly, golfers forget to retrieve the required items from their golf bag prior to walking onto the green. As a result, a golfer that has forgotten necessary items is required to return to their bag to retrieve the items. Undoubtedly, in those instances, the ball has come to rest on the side of the green opposite the golfer's bag. As a result, the golfer is required to either circle the perimeter of the green or traverse the green, thereby adding significant inconvenience and exposing the green to unnecessary foot traffic.
Additionally, storing the small items in the pocket of a golf bag presents disadvantages. The pockets on golf bags are often voluminous and intended to store large items. As a result, it is often difficult to find a small item in the large pockets. Additionally, when the small items are stored with large items they are often concealed by the large item.
Alternatively, some golfers keep those small items in their pockets. Although keeping the items in their pocket may avoid the need to return to their bag to retrieve forgotten items, keeping the items in their pockets often subjects the golfer to discomfort throughout a round.
Storage mechanisms have been added to golf club head covers so that items may be stored in a location more convenient than pockets of a golf bag. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,283 to Lawrence for a Golf Club Head Cover with Article Storage Pocket. The Lawrence patent discloses an elongate cylindrical sleeve golf club cover that includes an exterior pocket for storing items such as tees, markers, scorecards, pencils, balls and other small items.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,771 to Kloos et al. for Golf Club Cover. The Kloos patent discloses a cover for the head of a golf club that is constructed from a single piece of stretchable fabric. A pocket is coupled to the outer surface of the cover and is sized to receive a turf comb and a cord coupling the turf comb to the pocket. The cord is provided so that if the turf comb slips from the pocket it is not lost.
It is desirable to provide a club head cover including storage that stores the small items in a convenient and secure location.